A Dirty Little Bird Told Me
by Squirrels1112
Summary: Slash! PWP! BoyxBoy Different Every time! Jasper never expected his s*x life to be spiced up in such a way... No Likey, No Lighty! NO FLAMES!


Hey! This is my first pwp so please be nice! No flames, it clearly says slash so if you don't like, please hit return and head to your own little happy place. Thanks!

Info:

Edward: age 16

Jasper: Aged 15

That's all for now ;D! Enjoy!

Flying Without Wings

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll catch up with you…" Jasper attempted to persuade Emmett. But the truth was that he wanted time alone; he didn't know why, he just did.

"Are you sure? You've been quiet lately," asked Emmett, his eyes narrowing slightly. "It's not that Bella lass, is it?"

"No, I've told you, I'm fine! I'll catch up with you later on," Jasper insisted before turning his back to Emmett. Only when he heard the door click shut, did he finally allow himself to relax. Glancing around the changing room, he quickly made sure he was alone.

Peeling off his wet t-shirt, he dropped it to the floor. Once again he looked around self-consciously. He really didn't want anyone to walk in… Pulling a faded blue towel from his bag, he quietly walked over to the showers. Only when he had shut the door did he finally take off his shorts. Turning the dial on the shower, Jasper walked under the hot spray.

It wasn't his fault that he was so distracted…and he must be because even Emmett had noticed… That in itself said a lot. Jasper didn't know what it was, but something was there. Perhaps it was the thoughts that plagued his mind on a nightly basis? For the last month it hadn't been Bella, or even a girl, that had been part of his fantasies. No, it was someone else…someone he wasn't allowed to have.

Sighing, Jasper did all he could to remove the dirt from his legs. Rugby; it was one of those pointless sports. Its only purpose was to give someone bruises. Watching as the water ran a murky brown colour, Jasper found himself thinking of _him _again.

Yes, it was true. It wasn't Bella that was his fantasy, no, it had to be guy. Just the thought of a masculine chest pressed against his, a fight for dominance and not having to be gentle. To be able to be as rough as he pleased without giving thought to the other person; that was all he wanted.

Jasper flushed at his thoughts. But as his hands traced his own body, he couldn't help but think what _his_ hands might feel like. Would they be smooth? Or rough like his own? Would he be gentle? Or would he fight? Would he submit? Or would he take him? Again Jasper blushed, a faint pink colouring covering his normally pale cheeks. He _wanted_ to be dominated… Jasper didn't want to have control. He wanted to give it up.

Images flashed through his mind… All of one particular boy. The way his eyes would crinkle slightly when he smiled. The muscles in his shoulders when he would accidently brush past him. The way his hands would flex whenever Bella came near him. Or the few times when his arm would snake around Jasper's waist, restraining him no matter what anyone said or did.

They were all ignorant to it. No one had noticed. If they had, they had chosen to ignore it. For that, Jasper was glad.

Pulling the faded blue towel from the door, Jasper turned off the hot water before securing the towel around his waist.

While he was showering, the steam had risen and it covered the whole room. Running a hand through his saturated blonde hair, Jasper quickly scanned the area for his glasses. His grey eyes squinted through the steam. He hated wearing glasses…once he had taken the off he could never find the again…

Blindly patting along the wooden benches, Jasper never heard the creak of the door opening. Swearing under his breath, he continued to look for his glasses, unaware of the presence that stood in the corner of the room.

Edward watched Jasper carefully. Emmett had told him about how distant Jasper had become. At first he hadn't believed it because Jasper was normally so cheeky and over-confident, he found it hard to think of him as insecure. He wasn't sure whether he could alert Jasper to his presence, or if he should just leave the poor kid struggling to find his glasses. Twirling his friend's glasses in his hand, Edward decided to wait.

After a few minutes, Jasper gave up. He couldn't find them. Blinking away tears of frustration, he sat down on the wooden bench. Maybe he could find them when the steam disappeared? But how long would that take? Feeling the whole world on his shoulders, Jasper finally allowed the tears to fall. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed to let Edward know.

Seeing Jasper's shoulders shaking slightly, Edward stepped forward, clearing his throat as he did. Immediately he saw Jasper tense and grip his towel with a pale hand. "Jasper? That you?"

"Edward," Jasper replied stiffly, hating himself for allowing the other boy to see him like this. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same thing to you."

For a moment they couldn't look at each other. After a few minutes, Jasper coughed uncomfortably. "If Emmett sent you here then you might as well go. 'm not after your pity."

"Who said Emmett sent me?" Edward lied smoothly, taking a step forward. "I might be here because I want to be here." Over the last few minutes, Edward had allowed his eyes to stray. This was the first time he had seen Jasper look to vulnerable…it didn't seem right. But at the same time, he enjoyed the fact that Jasper was allowing him to see him like this. It proved that he trusted him, if only a little.

Unexpectedly, Jasper stood, his towel riding low on his hips. Licking his lips nervously, Edward watched one stray droplet of water make its way down the other boy's chest. It glided over cut muscles and down Jasper's happy trail of little blonde hairs. Feeling heat pooling in his groin, Edward looked away quickly.

"Y-you should go," Jasper said slowly. He didn't feel comfortable with Edward so close. He could practically feel the heat radiating off the other boy.

Moving forward, Edward backed Jasper into a corner. "No. I'm not going until you tell me what's wrong." He felt bad when he saw Jasper's eyes widen slightly, but he stood his ground.

Weakly Jasper pushed against the body in front of him. Only now was he aware of how little he was wearing. "Come on, Edward. Don't be like this, move."

"No Jasper, just tell me."

"I can't tell you."

Again Edward licked his lips and leaned in slightly. "Show me what you want then."

Against his chest, Jasper shivered as Edward's hot breath ghosted over his neck. Hesitantly, he allowed his hands to grip the other boy's hips. Feeling Edward's lips against his neck, Jasper knew this was the right thing to do. Tilting his head to the side, Jasper allowed Edward better access to his pale throat. Feeling heat rush throughout him, Jasper glanced warily at Edward.

Gelled spikes tickled Jasper's chin as Edward gently kissed his shoulder blade. Seeing Edward's brown eyes clouded with lust caused Jasper to give into his own urges. This was it; Edward wanted it as much as Jasper needed it.

Pulling away from Edward, Jasper saw the confused look on Edward's face. It didn't suit him. He looked lost. Taking a risk, Jasper kissed him deeply. It wasn't like anything with Bella. Bella was shy and soft. Instead Edward was rough, his lips dry and demanding. Their tongues battled for dominance and finally, Jasper gave in and submitted to Edward's ministrations.

Edward's hands roamed the firm body beneath his, causing Jasper to shiver again and push against him. Feeling the others erection against his, Edward knew what Jasper needed. Kissing Jasper back with more force, he was thrilled when Jasper answered him with an equal passion. This was the Jasper he wanted, the cocky, self-confident and arrogant guy he had known for the past couple of years.

Bucking against Edward, Jasper pushed himself from the wall. Twisting them around, Jasper had Edward backed up against the wall. Trailing his hands over the other boy, Jasper quickly slid the black and red tie over Edward's head. With shaky fingers, he unbuttoned the others shirt and allowed it to float gracefully into a forgotten corner to the room.

With the other chest free, Jasper let his hands trail over the others flesh. Kneeling down slightly, he toyed with Edward's nipples. Lowering his head to one, he gently licked at the pale brown flesh. Hearing Edward's wanton moans encouraged him. With his free hand, he played with Edward's other nipple.

Gently Edward pushed Jasper away. This wasn't about Edward, this was about Jasper. Jasper was the one who needed this the most. Trailing his hands down the others toned chest, Edward ran his fingers along the edge of the faded blue towel. Looking down at the slightly shorter boy, Edward eventually caught his eye. With a quick nod of his head, Jasper allowed Edward to do what he wanted.

Slipping his hand beneath the towel, he grasped the others cock. It was already semi-erect and dripping with pre-cum. Doing it the only way he knew how, Edward ran his fingers over the underside of Jasper's member. Shudders wracked Jasper's body and unknowingly, the towel slipped from Jasper's waist.

Looking down at the cock in his hand, Edward gently brushed his thumb over the gathering of blonde curly hair. Hearing Jasper's moans drove Edward on. He must be doing something right to get this reaction…

Gaining more confidence, Edward pumped Jasper quicker; his hand slick with the others pre-cum. Once more Jasper bucked against Edward's hand, seeking release. Throwing his head back, Jasper gave into the pleasure Edward was offering. Grasping the moment Jasper was allowing, Edward trailed sloppy kisses along Jasper's throat before stopping at his collar bone once again.

Sucking roughly at the flesh there, he continued to fondle Jasper's balls. Sucking hard on the flesh, he only stopped when he heard Jasper's light gasp of pain. Pulling his mouth away, he looked down at the red mark he had left behind. Edward loved the idea of marking Jasper, making him his. Leaving his own little mark.

"Please…Edward. Please…don't stop!" Jasper gasped as he bucked one last time against Edward's hand before spilling his seed.

Feeling the other's body sag against the wall, Edward continued to play with Jasper's cock until the others orgasm had completely finished. Looking at the other flushed face and glazed eyes, did he finally become aware of his own neglected problem. For once Edward hadn't been thinking of his own pleasure. He had been too wrapped up in Jasper's needs to remember about his own.

"You…you need release…" Jasper said, his chest rising rapidly. "And you're still clothed. That's not fair." With careful fingers, he undid the others belt buckle. Throwing it behind him, it clanged loudly on the shower door. Tugging down the zip on his trousers, Jasper freed the others cock.

Edward's was erect and glistening with pre-cum. It was slightly larger than Jasper's own but he didn't allow himself to be deterred. His tongue ghosted over his lips at the sight of it. Pushing Edward back, he waited until the other was fully seated on the wooden bench.

Trailing his tongue down the others flat stomach, he stopped to lap eagerly at Edward's navel. Beneath the others touch, Edward squirmed but didn't pull away. Leisurely, he traced small patterns on Edward's trouser clad thigh but he didn't touch the others leaking cock. He wanted him to beg…

And beg he did. "Jasper, come on! Do whatever you want, just…please!"

"Tell me what you want," Jasper said huskily, his blonde hair falling in his eyes.

For a second, Edward's eyes glanced worriedly at Jasper. But upon seeing the trust there, he knew that he wasn't taking advantage of the situation. "I want you to…ugh…" Edward bucked his hips to gain friction as Jasper buried his nose in his dark hair. "I want you to…to suck me. Hard."

Not bothering to reply, Jasper wrapped his pink lips around Edward's cock. Tentatively licking the underside of it, Jasper fought the urge to gag as Edward bucked into his mouth. Tasting the salty tang on his tongue, Jasper looked up into Edward's eyes.

Feeling heat engulf him, Edward threw his head back in pleasure. Bucking into Jasper's mouth, he felt him still for a fraction of a second before he hollowed his cheeks. Risking a glance at the other, Edward looked down into a torrent of grey emotions. Feeling Jasper once again hollow his cheeks, Edward reached out for Jasper's hair.

"Yeah…that's it. Harder. Suck me off, slut." The words slipped unconsciously from Edward's mouth though neither boy seemed to notice them.

Tugging on Jasper's hair, Edward continued to seek release in the hot, moist cavern.

Bobbing his head up and down, Jasper swallowed around Edward's cock. Scraping his short nails down Edward's thighs, he felt the other shiver before a string of curses escaped Edward's mouth. Sensing Edward's orgasm, Jasper attempted to move away but Edward's restraining hands kept him in place.

Swallowing every last drop, Jasper felt a tiny droplet escape the side of his mouth. It ran down his chin as he stood up, his knees aching slightly. With careful eyes, he watched as Edward recovered and his breathing slow.

"Are you sure you've never done that before?" Edward panted, his eyes clouded with lust and a tiny bit of jealousy at the thought of Jasper being with anyone else. Seeing the blush flowering Jasper's cheeks, Edward knew his answer. "You've never done anything…with anyone. Have you?"

Seeing Jasper blush even further gave Edward his answer. "No," Jasper said softly though Edward didn't need his answer.

"Are you sure you want this?" Edward asked seriously, "I don't want to force you into anything because once I start, I won't be able to stop."

"Yeah, I need it. I need to feel something…anything…" murmured Jasper while his hands ran up and down Edward's toned chest.

Hearing Jasper's reply, Edward dipped down for another kiss. Feeling the other's lips responding to his own, he hesitantly ran his tongue along Jaspers parted lips; asking for entrance. When Jasper's sinful lips parted further, Edward plunged his tongue into the moist, wet carven.

"Lay down and relax, I don't want to do this stood up," Edward stated calmly while moving towards his bag. After a few moments of noiseless searching, he pulled out lube and a condom. Turning around, his eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

Jasper lay on top of the blue towel, one knee bent and the other splayed out in front of him. One had trailed down his body, stopping to play with his right nipple while his other hand grasped his member in a strong grip. After his last orgasm, he was fully erect again.

Hooded grey eyes watched Edward carefully. At the sight, Edward felt heat run through his body again. It was definitely Jasper that he wanted. Slinking forward, he bent down beside the other boy.

"You look so good, laid there, stroking yourself while you waited for me."

With steady hands, Edward gently pushed Jasper onto his back and licked at the red mark he had left earlier. Feeling Jasper squirm underneath him stirred his cock as their hips met violently.

"You've still got your trousers on," Jasper panted as Edward continued his assault on his neck. "That's not fair…" he grumbled eventually. Tugging roughly on the insulting trousers, Jasper finally freed Edward of them. "That's better."

Once Jasper had stopped fidgeting, Edward confidently licked a trail down the hard plains of Jasper's chest. Stopping at one of his nipples, Edward gently sucked on it until hard and erect. Hearing Jasper's moans and feeling the bucking of his hips, Edward ground their erections together.

Underneath him, Jasper gasped at the contact. He wasn't used to having another body pressed so close to his… "More Edward, I need more."

"Shh, it's alright…just relax and enjoy it." Continuing his path down Jasper's chest, Edward stopped for a fraction of a second when he came to the boy's waist line. Deciding to tease his lover, Edward licked at the creamy white thighs in front of him but didn't pay any attention to the aching cock beside his face.

Continuing his descent down his lovers strong legs, he paused at a small bruise on Jasper's shin. Beneath him he felt Jasper tense uncomfortably. Not wishing to make him uncomfortable, Edward kissed the bruise tenderly before moving on.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked when he reached Jasper's chest once again.

"Yeah," Jasper murmured, his voice barely audible.

Blindly reaching for the lube he had brought, Edward raised an eyebrow at Jasper's sceptical look. "You've always got to come prepared…" Edward trailed off as he coated his fingers.

With confident fingers, he circled Jasper's hole while his other hand gently played with his balls. Moans and gasps escaped Jasper's parted lips as Edward continued to tease him. Only when Edward felt Jasper fully relax did he push one oiled finger in.

Almost immediately Jasper tensed. He was used to, after all, he'd done this to himself in the shower; but to have someone else near his most private regions? It wasn't painful, nor was it uncomfortable…it was just there…

Feeling Jasper tense up, Edward sucked tenderly on the side of his neck to distract him. "Relax, you'll be more comfortable."

When Jasper began to relax, Edward began to move his finger. There was almost no give, Jasper was so tight… Just imagining what it would be like to be buried in that heat had Edward almost climaxing.

"More Edward, please…more…" Jasper said as he rocked his hips against Edward's finger.

At his request, Edward added a second finger. This time Jasper didn't stiffen, instead he wriggled about to try and ease the discomfort. Sensing this, Edward hooked his two fingers. Only when Jasper gasped and began to rock his hips, did Edward know that he had found that heavenly bundle of nerves that made up his prostrate.

"Edward…Edward more…ugh…please…stop teasing!" grumbled Jasper as he attempted to impale himself of Edward's fingers. He wanted that feeling again, he wanted to feel that wave of pleasure again. He needed to feel it.

"No, Jasper." Edward teased, stilling his movements. "I want you to finger yourself. I want to see you above me, fucking yourself with your fingers." He slowly he pulled his fingers from Jasper, earning a whimper of loss and a whine of protest.

"How?" Jasper muttered nervously, a pink tinge coating his cheeks.

"Just like I was doing to you."

Gingerly Jasper picked up the discarded lube and coated his fingers in the oily substance. Again he looked nervously back at Edward who had lain down on the blue towel. Sitting back on his haunches, Jasper felt a thrill of panic run through him.

What if he wasn't doing anything right? What if Edward was disgusted by him? Surely he wouldn't be; Edward was known to be bi-sexual… Surely he'd seen this before.

As if he could sense Jasper's apprehension, Edward gestured for him straddle his lap. "Now lift yourself up, and slip two fingers in. That's all."

A worried look quickly flashed across Jasper's face before it was replaced with determination. Not thinking about what he was going to do, he reached behind himself. Slipping two fingers into his most private place, Jasper kept his focus on Edward.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to fuck your fingers," Edward murmured as he watched Jasper's expression.

Slowly, Jasper began to hook and un-hook his fingers, scissoring them in the process. After the third time, he his hips instinctively bucked when he brushed his prostrate. Silently stroking that spot, Jasper moaned and ground his ass into Edward's lap. Hearing the gasps of pleasure from Edward made Jasper open his eyes a fraction.

Edward was silently stroking himself, his eyes locked on Jasper's cock and ass. If he wasn't in Jasper soon then he didn't know what he would do. "God, you look so fucking hot…so fuckable… I want to take you; I need to be inside you."

Taking his fingers out, Jasper restrained a small whimper at the loss. "How do you want me?"

"I want you to ride me. I want to see your face when you cum with my cock inside you…"

At his words Jasper whined and images flashed through his mind. This was he wanted, what he had waited for. Dipping down for another kiss, he ground his ass against Edward's neglected cock. Hearing the delightful little moan, Jasper continued to rut against Edward.

Edward's face was flushed with pleasure and tiny droplets of sweat had collected across his brow. His cock was standing tall and erect, needing, begging… Reaching for the condom, he rolled it down his length with expert fingers. Coating his fingers with lube, Edward ran them over his aching member until he was coated and slick.

Above him, Jasper watched with lust filled eyes. Sweat was dripping down his chest, and his blonde hair was stuck to his forehead.

"You're gonna ride me hard, Jasper. I want to cum deep inside you," Edward demanded, his tone harsh but soft. His hands traced patterns along Jasper's hips as they restrained the other boy from any movement.

Nodding eagerly, Jasper positioned Edward's swollen cock at his entrance. Feeling the head at his whole, Jasper began to slowly lower himself down. To distract himself from the painful burning sensation, Jasper locked his eyes on Edward's face. His brown eyes were hidden from view but his face was flushed with pleasure. The more Jasper allowed Edward to enter him, the more Edward's hands would clench on his hips, marking him and making sure to leave bruises. Once he was fully seated, Jasper allowed himself a few moments to relax and enjoy the sensation.

He was delirious with pleasure. The feeling of being in that tight heat he had fantasied about for so long was almost too much for Edward. Feeling Jasper's virgin walls clench around his cock almost sent him over the edge.

Rocking his hips against Edward, Jasper braced himself against Edward's chest as he lifted himself to the tip of Edward's cock, before taking it in again. As the seconds past, he gained confidence as he began to slam down on Edward's leaking cock.

Coming out of his delirious state, Edward began to meet Jasper's downwards thrusts and soon they were working in synchronisation. Again and again Edward's cock hit Jasper's bundle of nerves causing him to see stars.

Stilling Jasper, Edward rolled them over quickly and placed Jasper's legs over his shoulders. At the sudden unexpected movement, Jasper's eyes had widened slightly.

"God, you're so fucking tight…" Edward groaned as he pulled out and slammed back into Jasper's ass. At the movement, Jasper grunted before beginning to meet Edward's thrusts with his own. With each thrust, Edward managed to hit Jasper's sweet spot.

Around them the steam from the shower was slowly fading away their clothes lay scattered around the room. Moans filled the air as the two pounded into each other; giving into animalistic needs.

"You're mine Jasper. I'm gonna fuck that bitch Bella from your mind…" Edward whispered possessively as he thrust into Jasper.

"Please…more…"

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"Please…Edward…harder…" Jasper panted pathetically as Edward continued to pound into his ass.

"I'll let you cum," Edward compromised, "if you break from Bella. No bitch is gonna touch what's mine."

Nodding quickly, Jasper whimpered as he once again saw stars. "Yes, Edward! Anything…please!"

Reaching down to capture Jasper's slick cock in his hand; Edward furiously pumped it as he began to feel his walls clench around his own cock. In time with each stroke, Edward thrust into Jasper's ass.

In a matter of seconds, Jasper was panting Edward's name and his walls were clenching around Edward painfully as he came. A few thrusts later, and Edward followed, calling out Jasper's name as he did.

Slipping out of him, Edward quickly removed the used condom from his softening length. Throwing it to the side, he risked a glance at the boy beside him. Jasper's chest was rising rapidly and his eyes were shut so Edward couldn't tell what his lover was feeling.

As they recovered, they failed to hear the almost silent opening of the changing room door.

Both boys lay panting, their bodies spent and covered in sweat.

"Jasper? Edward?" a shrill demanding voice sounded around the room.

Startled, both boys glanced up; their faces as white as a sheet and all feelings of bliss immediately vanished.

Mrs Fulton stood by the door, her face red and her eyes wide. "What are you doing in here? Lunch started fifteen minutes ago!"

At the look on her face, Jasper felt his stomach roll and he curled in on himself slightly. If only the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

Thankfully, Edward seemed in control of the situation. "Sorry Mrs, but can't you see that you're distressing my lover? I think you should leave now."

Flabbergasted and a little taken back, Fulton retreated from the room and shut the door with a loud bang.

"Don't worry about it," Edward reassured Jasper with a quick shrug. "She's probably masturbating in her office right now."

"You look like you've just been fucked," Emmett noted casually as Jasper and Edward joined him outside the bakers. "Did Edward straighten you out?"

"You could say that," Jasper chuckled humourlessly. Across the street he saw Bella with a few of her friends. Feeling Edward's arm sneak around his waist, he glanced warily between Emmett and Bella… Bella had a look of confusion on her face and Emmett…well he just looked like a know it all…

"It's about time you two did the hump'de'hump with each other. The guys and I have been betting on how long it would take you to pluck up the courage."

"What are you going to do about that bitch," Edward muttered quietly, nodding in Bella direction.

Swallowing thickly, Jasper muttered; "I'll go talk to her now…this isn't going to be pretty."


End file.
